


a civilized pursuit of pleasure

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Power Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: Lucretia lifted her head. “You...you really trust me. Don’t you?”Magnus laughed. “I know you’ve got some doubts, Lu, but did you really think that after all these years together, I’d let you do this to me if Ididn’t?”





	a civilized pursuit of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> hey two months ago the magcretia discord was like "pegging fic?" and i was like "i volunteer" and then i wound up with some stuff in my search history that's got me a little hot and bothered.

Lucretia loved this world -- it was by far the most civilized they’d been to, and she could have spent hours wandering the bazaar, stopping in the old book store owned by an elderly tabaxi couple, chatting with them over spiced tea and ancient texts. She learned their culture a bit quicker than the other this way, navigating customs and traditions with ease by their third month.

Sometimes, Magnus would join her. Most days he was training in one of the fighting schools he’d managed to gain entrance to, but on the days he was free, or after his classes were over, he’d walk with her, clutching her hand and excitedly pointing out towering cones of spices or bizarre instruments they’d never seen before.

One afternoon, Magnus grew distracted and wandered toward a merchant selling several very large, heavy swords, leaving Lucretia outside a small curio shop. She wandered in, inspecting a few pieces until the shop owner said quietly, “Your companion trains in the blade, does he?”

Lucretia looked up. A lithe lizardfolk woman leaned forward over the edge of the counter, her tongue darting out as she grinned.

“He appreciates a decent sword, you could say.”

“How _fascinating._ ” The woman came around to the other side of the counter and picked up the bracelet Lucretia had been admiring. “Perhaps he could be convinced to give his beloved a gift.”

Lucretia felt her cheeks flush. “Oh, I doubt that. I mean I don’t even _need_ anything, I was just looking--”

“Jewelry is not for you, perhaps.” She set down the bracelet. “You enjoy more...interesting gifts?”

“...I suppose.”

“Or perhaps it is that you enjoy _giving._ ”

Lucretia nodded. “I do, on occasion.”

The woman looked around Lucretia and outside into the market, where Magnus was passionately bartering with the sword salesman. “He is handsome.” She turned. “Follow me, love.”

Lucretia opened her mouth to argue, but she was already being pulled into the back of the shop. “I don’t even know your _name_ \--”

“I am Jenn-la. Other details are not necessary. You are--”

“Lucretia.”

“No, darling. I was going to say that _you_ are a woman with power, but you choose not to wield it. Tell me. If you asked, that man out there would do anything you wanted, wouldn’t he?”

“That’s _hardly_ \--”

“Here.” The woman pressed a box into her hand. “I do not only deal in antiquities. People come to me when they have very specific requests. Things that go beyond home decor. I know what people _need_. And you--” She tapped the top of the box. “--need this.”

Lucretia lifted the lid to inspect what was inside, saw it _quite_ clearly, and snapped it shut. “ _Absolutely not._ ”

“Oh, come now. Have you not thought about it? Have you not considered the possibilities of such pleasures?”

“How is this--”

“ _Trust_ me. You will not regret this purchase.”

“You’re _selling_ this?”

“Of course!” Jenn-la turned and showed her an entire shelf of identical boxes. “I sell many things such as these. Mostly to mousy creatures such as yourself. It is the quiet ones who are always the most, ah... _passionate_.”

“I do not need-”

“Then take it as a gift. If you don’t enjoy yourself, you may bring it back. If you do...well, I would expect my gold in due time.”

Lucretia tried to argue, but she was being pushed bodily back into the front of the shop. Jenn-la handed her a burlap sack. “Here. I’m sure you’d prefer he not know so soon.”

“I don’t _want_ \--”

“Goodbye, dear!” She grabbed the box, tossed it into the sack, and pushed Lucretia out into the market along with it before slamming the door shut.

“ _What_ \--”

“Found you!” Magnus pulled her in and kissed her forehead. “What were you doing in there?”

Lucretia’s neck grew hot. “Um, nothing. Just this batty old woman, trying to sell me an enchanted tiara.”

“Enchanted tiara?” Magnus glanced at his reflection in the shop window. “I’d look _good_ in an enchanted tiara.”

Lucretia laughed. “Did you buy your sword?”

“Nah. Too expensive. Hey, I keep smelling cooked _meat_ , can we go find it?”

Lucretia smiled. “Absolutely,” she said, and tucked the burlap bag against her side, grateful that Magnus hadn’t seen.

 

* * *

 

That evening, she sat in her room, door _locked_ , and put the box on her bed.

She already knew what was in it, and the very _idea_ of it made her flush, even as it intrigued her. There was no possible way she could even _voice_ a desire like this, or that Magnus would ever agree. Their sex life was perfectly wonderful, and he was eager and rough just the way she liked. They were both willing to try new things at the others suggestion, they had several times.

But this was _different_ than asking Magnus if he’d tie her wrists together, or if he would make love to her on the deck under the stars, or the quiet, desperate whisper in a library on another world when he’d begged her if he could taste her, right there between the shelves.

She shuddered with pleasure at the memories...and opened the box.

Lucretia knew quite well what it was. She’d seen a strap-on several times, even had a girlfriend on their home plane who’d known her way around one... _very_ well. And Lucretia _enjoyed_ using them herself, but… It was one thing for her to use one with a woman. It was another entirely to use it with Magnus.

...Wasn’t it?

 

* * *

 

It took a few days for her to work up the courage. In between, she and Magnus had perfectly wonderful sex, and it was all quite satisfying and very enjoyable and all the things they’d done before. Nothing to complain about, nothing to dislike.

Except…

Except she _couldn’t_ get the image of that little wooden box she’d stashed under her bed out of her mind. It was haunting her, showing up mid-coitus like it belonged in their bed. It was _distracting_ her, and Magnus noticed those sorts of things easily. After one particularly mostly satisfactory romp, he rolled over and said to her, “Are you bored?”

“What? Gods, no, Magnus--”

“You’re just...acting kinda weird.” He sat up. “If you want to try some other stuff, I can ask Lup for more tips--”

“Please. Don’t do that anymore.”

Magnus shrugged. “She loves givin’ ‘em.” He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I can ask Merle if you’d rather…”

“ _Magnus_.”

He chuckled. “Okay, okay. Just...want to make sure you’re happy.”

Lucretia rolled to her side and looked up at him. “I _am_ happy. I couldn’t be happier.” She reached out and stroked his arm. “It’s just…”

Magnus frowned. “What?”

Lucretia sighed. “ _Alright._ I...wasn’t entirely truthful about that curio shop the other day.”

“...Okay.”

She sat up and got out of bed, bending down to pull the box out from where she’d hidden it. “The woman...gave me this.” She held it out to Magnus. He took it. “Open it.”

He nodded and lifted the lid.

Lucretia watched as he considered it, his eyes traveling up and down the length before he reached in and touched the leather straps. “...This is--”

“Yes.”

“And she _gave_ this to you.”

“More like forced it on me, but--”

Magnus looked up. “Do you wanna use it?”

Lucretia...stared. “...What?”

“Do you want to _use_ it?”

“I--”

“We can, it’s okay with me. I’ve...I’ve done it before,” he said quickly, cheeks going red as he shut the lid and pushed the box away.

“You have.”

“It was a while ago. Well, I mean it was like a few months before we left, but _now_ it’s been a while, all things considered.” He cleared his throat. “Are you hungry? Why don’t we go have lunch?”

“Magnus, if this makes you uncomfortable I’ll take it back.”

“No,” he said. “It’s fine with me. It’s obvious you’re thinking about it,” he added, and reached out to pull her close. “Aren’t you?”

“...A bit.”

Magnus grinned. “Been thinking about fucking me then?” He reached out and stroked his thumb over her clit. “Holding me down, maybe have me on my knees, the way I like you?”

“ _Magnus--_ ” She shuddered as he slid his middle finger inside her, stroking slowly before he pulled away.

“You’re strong enough to do it,” he said, and pulled her into bed with him. Lucretia settled in his lap. He was hard again, and she was thinking about him on his hands and knees on her bed, or maybe her floor, while she knelt behind him, fucking him open hard and rough. She lifted herself up and sank onto his length.

Magnus groaned. “Good girl,” he muttered as she took him. “I could be good for you, if you wanted.”

“You’re always good for me.”

“Mmhm.” He surged forward and kissed her, hands splayed over her back as she dropped onto his cock again. “But I could be _extra_ good. Bend over when you ask. Take it however you want it.”

“You’re going to _kill me_.”

“No,” he said, and reached down to circle her clit with his thumb again. “But I’m gonna ask you to fuck me. Can you do that? For me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said and cried out, gripping his shoulders with both hands as she fucked herself on his cock.

“Bet I could come just from that. From you fucking me good.” Magnus moaned into her mouth. “Would you let me touch myself?”

Lucretia grinned and pulled back, slowing her pace. “Maybe,” she said. “If you asked nicely.”

“You wanna see me beg, huh?”

She sighed, dropping down and holding him there, feeling his cock shift inside her as he moved, trying to get his release. “Yes,” she said. “I want to see you beg.”

Magnus growled, pushing against the bed and forcing Lucretia onto her back. He slammed into her, grabbing her legs and hiking her knees over his shoulders as he fucked her. Lucretia threw her head back, hands frantically gripping the sheets as Magnus thrust into her. He finally stilled, coming with a loud groan before he pulled out.

“Make yourself come,” he said hoarsely, and Lucretia pressed two fingers against her clit. She felt two of his fingers slide inside her, filling her again as she traced rough circles around herself until she felt herself clench, gripping his fingers tight as she came apart around him.

Lucretia’s legs were weak as Magnus eased her from her place at the foot of the bed and brought her back to rest on the pillows.

“Maybe we should talk about you fucking me more often--”

“I want to do it,” she said, reaching out to draw him in and kissing him rough. “Let me fuck you, Magnus. Please.”

He nodded. “I want it, too,” he said. “Gods, I can’t _believe_ \--”

Lucretia put a finger over his lips. “We’ll discuss this later,” she said. “Go get me some lunch. I’m not interested in moving.”

Magnus laughed. “Anything for my girl,” he said.

Lucretia stretched with pleasure.

 

* * *

 

They had grand plans of using the strap-on a few days later, but Barry found the light and needed Magnus to help him bring it back, so Lucretia was left a little high and dry for more than a week. She’d been _ready_ , she’d wanted this so _much_ \-- and suddenly he wasn’t there.

Lup noticed right away, pestering her in the sitting room until Lucretia confessed their plans.

“Yeah, I can see Magnus being into that.” She held up two bottles of nail polish. “Red or other red?”

“Other red.” Lucretia put her book down. “But what if it’s...not good?”

“Then you take your toy back and you and Magnus go back to the other stuff you’re into. What’s that these days? Hair pulling? Wall sex? Did you try the tentacles--”

“This is why you’re not allowed to give advice anymore.”

“I give _great_ advice!” she said. “You _love_ my advice. Do you have lube?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Use it. Ask him what he likes, see how he wants to get ready for it. There’s some other stuff you guys can do, but the important thing is to _talk_ about it, okay?”

Lucretia smiled. Lup could always tell what was bothering her, and she knew how to calm her down.

Lup took her hand. “You and Magnus make _magic_ together. As long as you both want this, then it’s going to _feel_ amazing.” She pulled Lucretia in and kissed her forehead. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Lucretia was eager to see Magnus come home, but it took nearly three weeks for them to return with the light. She had a lot of time to think in the meanwhile.

She finally decided that, yes, they’d agreed to do this, so they would, but there were certain things they needed to discuss.

That first evening she let him sleep, but the next night he pulled her into his room as soon as dinner was over, kissing her and pressing her against the wall.

“Missed you,” he murmured.

Lucretia reached for him, holding his face in her hands. She smiled. “I missed _you_.” He hummed his approval and kissed her again, until Lucretia finally managed to say, “We need to talk.”

“...Okay.”

“It’s just...about what we discussed. Before you left.”

Magnus raised a brow. “Oh. _That_ thing.”

“Yes, Magnus.”

“The you fucking _me_ thing.”

“ _Yes_ , Magnus.”

He sighed, stooping down to kiss her neck. “I _love it_ when you say yes.” He pulled her into his room and shut the door behind her. Lucretia kissed him again as soon as he turned the lock, gasping into his mouth. Magnus hiked her shirt up and over, urging her toward the bed. “Can the talk wait? I just really wanna fuck you.”

“Uh-huh--” Lucretia fell back onto the bed with a soft exhale, staring up at the ceiling as Magnus pulled the rest of her clothes off before he put his mouth on her cunt.

She _ached_ for him when he was gone so long, but having him with her again was a _thrill_ and she reveled in it for the evening, letting him have her however he wanted until they were both spent, tangled up in limbs and sheets until Magnus groaned and went to get something to clean her with.

“You can never wait,” he muttered, not unkindly.

“It’s not fun _after_ ,” she said.

“You _asked_ me to come on you--”

“With the knowledge that you would clean me up afterwards.”

Magnus sighed. “Alright, fine.” He wiped the come from her stomach and chest and kissed her forehead. “Whatever you need.” He tossed the towel to the floor and curled up beside her. “So. What did you need to talk about?”

Lucretia groaned. “Right. _That_.”

“Wait, you still...want to, right?”

“I do. We just...should talk about how we want to do this.”

“Alright. Have you ever done this before?”

“Yes.”

Magnus nodded. “With a man?” Lucretia shook her head. “Okay, then we should talk about some stuff. It’s not big, from what I remember. Smaller than me.” He yawned. “Still gonna have to get used to it.”

“Right. Lup said to use lube--”

“Okay.” He sat up. “ _You_ can ask Lup for advice, but I _can’t_?”

“Yes.”

“Unfair,” he said, but laid back down when she pulled him to her. “But okay. Lup _astutely_ pointed out that we’ll need some _lube_ if you’re gonna put a dildo in my ass--”

“Magnus.”

“Alright, alright.” He pulled her closer. “What else did she say?”

“She said that we should...talk. About what you like, how you want to do this. How you want _me_ to do this.” Lucretia looked up at him. “Agreed?”

Magnus nodded. “We should probably do some stuff first. You need to wear it, see if you like it, even. And I could...well, I could, um--” He cleared his throat. “I could...show you, how I like certain things. I could touch myself, show you how many of my fingers it takes. Maybe you could practice.”

“...I could watch.”

“Yeah. You...want to do that?” Lucretia nodded. Gods, of _course_ she wanted to watch Magnus fuck himself open on his own fingers. He must have felt her tense with pleasure at the thought, because he chuckled and said quietly, “You wanna watch right now?”

“...No,” she said gently, reaching up to stroke his hair. “Later this week. In the afternoon.” She kissed his forehead. “You’re so good to me.”

Magnus smiled, pulling her in and tucking her against the crook of his arm. He kissed the top of her head, thumb stroking over her arm as he said quietly, “You make me want to be good. Always.”

 

* * *

 

It took a few days longer than Lucretia had anticipated for them to finally find time to themselves. The sudden realization that a certain day was rather perfect for it took her by surprise, but she went to Magnus’s room one morning and told him that, after lunch, she’d like to spend the afternoon with him, and he warmly agreed.

His hair was damp from a shower when he let her in, locking the door behind her. It felt a bit like their first few times together -- just friends, trying to take the edge off a cruel and unsettling life they were now living. A coupling that became more, and suddenly Lucretia found herself here.

She pressed her hands against his bare chest, taking in the taut muscle and finding the steady beat of his heart.

“Let’s get you out of that dress,” he murmured, and Lucretia nodded. They spent a short while that way -- undressing one another, settling onto his bed to kiss each other expansively, _indulgently_ among the sheets. Lucretia was so _lucky_ , she realizes.

So lucky to be so loved.

Eventually, Magnus stretched out and smiled, stroking her arm. “You wanna watch?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He rolled over and reached into the bedside table for a little bottle. Lucretia had no idea where he got it, they’d only used it a handful of times. She brushed the thought away -- she could find something like that out easily, probably tease him for it later. The thought made her smile, and Magnus caught sight of it. “What?”

“Just...thinking of something.”

“Tell me later?” She nodded. “Alright.” He laid back against his pillows, one leg bent at the knee, the other spread so Lucretia could see. “I’m gonna go slow, okay?” He brought a lube-slicked finger down just above his ass, stroking the perineum carefully. “Start here,” he said, “then work your way down.” Lucretia watched as his finger traveled between his cheeks, before he began tracing lazy circles around the ring of muscle. Magnus sighed, his body relaxing. Lucretia watched closely. She felt her breath catch in her throat when he tested himself, sliding just the tip of his finger inside.

“Lu?”

“Huh?” She looked up.

“Can you...can you cover my eyes?”

“You want me to blindfold you.”

“...Yeah. It’s just...it’s like, if I can’t see, then I can really focus, and I can make it really good for you.”

“Of course.” She pressed a kiss to the bend of his knee before going to the bedside table, and digging out the blindfold they’d made a few cycles back. She tied it around his eyes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re beautiful like this,” she said, and went back to her place on the bed.

His eyes covered, Magnus went back to work, massaging the area around his hole slowly before he tested himself again, this time working his finger in to the first knuckle. He added more lube before he finally could slide the entire finger into his ass. Lucretia stroked his leg without thought, and he shuddered at the unexpected touch.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“I love it. Can you show me more?”

Magnus nodded. He put more lube on his other finger, this time massaging the area with both. He tested the one finger again, but after a few moments, he grew bolder, pressing the tips of both against his hole, letting them slip just inside, for only a second. It was a slow, meticulous process of caretaking that Lucretia couldn’t look away from. Magnus knew his body intimately, was totally unafraid to push himself, but knew when to hold back. It was just another thing to adore about him, something to keep to herself at night when he was away. His confidence stirred her, inspired her to reach between her legs and test her own wetness. She moaned quietly, pressing a finger against her swollen clit.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asked.

“ _Yes._ ”

“Gods--”

“Keep going,” she said. “Don’t stop.”

Magnus nodded. He was able to slide two finger inside to the first knuckle, and he worked at this for a while, massaging and stretching, pressing them in and slowly pulling them apart, just ever so slightly.

Lucretia watched it all with her mouth agape, her fingers toying with the slickness of her cunt. She had no intention of coming just like this, though she didn’t think it would be too difficult. No, when this was done she was ride him, maybe his mouth while the blindfold was still on. Let him work that beautiful tongue inside her, as carefully as he was fucking himself with his fingers.

“ _Lucretia_ \--”

“I’m here. Magnus, I’m here. You look so good. You look perfect.” She kissed the bend of his knee and dragged her slick fingers against his thigh. “That’s how wet I am for you. That’s how much I want you.”

“You could come from this?”

“I could. But I want to come with you inside me.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he said. “Yeah, let’s -- _fuck_.” He could finally get both fingers in completely now. Magnus groaned. “When you...when you do this -- _fuck_.” He gasped, his hip bucking up. “When you’re inside me, you can feel it, there’s a spot--”

“I know.”

“Fuck, it feels so good. Just be gentle with it--” He moaned again. “Touch me, I need you to touch me.”

Lucretia crawled around to the side of him and reached out to stroke his cock. She brushed her thumb over the tip and Magnus _choked,_ crying out and begging for more.

“So good for me,” Lucretia murmured, and bent down to drag her tongue from base to tip. He was half-hard, but she could work with this. She took him into her mouth, wanting to feel his cock stiffen. Magnus struggled under her for a moment to add more lube. She looked down and saw he was now teasing himself with three fingers, though that would probably be his limit. “I could do more, I bet,” she said, drawing his cock from her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Lu--”

“Do you think I could get my whole hand inside of you, Magnus?”

“ _Please_ \--”

“Maybe another day,” she said. He was growing louder now, more insistent. Usually it was her writhing on the bed while Magnus teased her to no end. To watch him like this, to see him spread out and vulnerable for her, it made her wish they were ready now. _Gods_ , she wanted to fuck him. To see him beg for her like she so often did for him. It would be different than the nights when he pleaded for her to let him fuck her. The thought made her feel drunk, so she grounded herself by kissing him. Magnus moaned into her mouth.

“I taste _me_ ,” he said, and laughed.

Lucretia smiled. “Is that what you want from me? You want my mouth around you?”

Magnus nodded.

“Alright,” she said, and began to make her way down the length of his torso, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached his cock. He was harder, now, easy to take hold of.

Slowly, starting from the base, she made her way up to the tip of his cock and took him into her mouth again. She wrapped her hand around him as she began to move her mouth, giving his cock a quick squeeze. Magnus moaned, hips jerking up, pushing his cock further into her mouth.

“Sorry--”

Lucretia said nothing. She took him deeper, squeezing him again and making a soft noise. He sighed and she moved faster, taking more of him until she felt him brushing the back of her throat. The gag reflex was there, but she’d taken him deep so many times she was used to the feel of him.

Magnus’s free hand grasped her hair, gently. “I’m gonna come,” he said. “You want me to come--”

Lucretia pulled off and caught her breath. “In me,” she said. “But I want to see you--” She turned herself around, her back to him as she swung her leg over his hip and reached for his cock. It took nothing to slip his length inside her, and she was able to still see his fingers fucking himself open as she took him again and again.

They didn’t fuck like this often, and the angle was strong enough and she was falling along the edge of her own climax already -- Magnus thrust _up_ particularly hard, and in a particular place just _so_ , and Lucretia felt herself come.

“ _Shit_ ,” he muttered. “Fuck, did you just--”

“ _Magnus_ \--”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m--” He groaned and she _felt_ him as he came, his fingers still in his ass, the two of them a heaving, sweaty mess that fell apart as soon as they’d both come down.

Magnus pulled his fingers from himself with a groan and took off the blindfold.

“...Wow,” was all he managed.

Lucretia found her away up to him and collapsed into the crook of his arm. “Yeah,” she said. “ _Wow._ ”

“I need another shower,” Magnus said, but made no move to stand.

“Nap first,” Lucretia said.

He laughed. “Nap first.”

 

* * *

 

They’d agreed on this -- they wouldn’t plan it out anymore. It would be Magnus’s decision. This was just fine by Lucretia.

She was ready.

It was early one morning when she woke to Magnus sitting on the edge of her bed, reaching out to brush the back of his hand against her cheek.

“Magnus…”

“How about tonight?” he asked. He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. “Hmm?”

“Yes,” Lucretia said, feeling her heart flutter. “Yes, of course.”

Magnus smiled. “Good.” He pushed himself up. “I have some things to do today, but I’ll be ready.”

“Alright.” Lucretia sat up in bed as Magnus headed out the door. “Are you sure?”

He stopped and turned to her.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m sure.” He gave her a wink and pulled the door shut behind him.

Lucretia fell back against her pillow, _giddy._

 

* * *

 

Lucretia waited an hour after dinner before going to him. It was enough time, she assumed, for him to be ready. She carried the box under her arm and down the hall, tapping at his door. When it opened, Lucretia sort of expected a gentle bit of teasing, the typical barbs they traded whenever nights like this were planned --

But Magnus pulled her in and locked the door, crowding her against it, pressing her flush with his bare chest. “Kept me waiting long enough.”

“I thought you _wanted_ that--” Lucretia gasped as Magnus lifted her, the box tumbling from her arms and falling on the floor. “Magnus--”

“Leave it,” he said. “Just _leave it_ , I want to--” He carried her to bed, laying her flat on her back and rucking her skirt up. “I want to fuck you first.” Lucretia nodded, arching her back as his hands roamed over her body, pulling and _pressing_. He knelt in front of her, drawing her legs up and over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the bend in her knee and working his way up her thigh.

“M-make me come,” was all Lucretia could manage before Magnus chuckled and yanked her underwear down and off, pushing her skirt up. It pooled across her stomach and over her sides as Magnus pressed a finger inside her. “ _Hnn_ \--”

“Easy,” he said. He nipped at her inner thigh as he stroked inside her. “I thought I might need to get you ready, but you’re so _wet_ ,” he murmured. “Been thinking about this?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Me, too.” Magnus pulled out and stood, pushing his pants down and kicking them away. “I could slow down,” he said. “Taste you--”

Lucretia reached up and pulled him down by the back of his neck. “Fuck me,” she said, and kissed him.

Magnus groaned into her mouth, drawing back and crawling into bed with her. He reached down and stroked her legs, spreading them apart as Lucretia helped guide him to her, his cock pressing against her entrance.

“Just...just hold on,” Magnus said. “Hold on.”

“ _Gods_ , Magnus, _what_ \--”

He kissed her again. Achingly slow.

“We have so much time,” he said. “So _much_. And I just...I want you to _feel_ \--”

Lucretia pressed her thumb against his lips. “It’s alright,” she said. “I know.”

Magnus took a trembling breath and nodded, before pressing slowly into her.

“Hey,” he said, when he was as deep as he could go.

Lucretia gasped. “ _What_ , Magnus. _What?_ ”

“This is gonna be you, soon.” He drew out before thrusting back in. “And I’ll be under you. And you’ll move out--” Lucretia moaned. “And _in._ ” He hit a little rough, and she cried out, wrapping her legs tighter around him. “ _Gods_ , just like that,” he muttered.

“ _More_. Magnus, _more_ \--”

He nodded, setting an agonizing pace that Lucretia couldn’t stand, but couldn’t seem to get enough of either. Her Magnus was a contradiction, always, but sometimes he made one in _her_.

It was _thrilling._

He kept going, picking up his pace as Lucretia felt herself growing more desperate. Her orgasm fluttered along the knife’s edge as she drew her hands up and into his hair, dragging her nails over Magnus’s scalp as she came, crying out.

Magnus pulled out with a groan, steadying himself with a hand on either side of her, his eyes shut tight.

Lucretia took a calming breath. “Magnus, do you--”

“No,” he said. “No, I don’t. I want you to...to _make me_ \--”

“Okay.” She sat up with him and kissed his cheeks and face again and again. “Okay,” she said. “I love you. You’re so _good_ and I love you.”

He laughed and opened his eyes, cradling her face in his hands. “I know,” he said. “I _know._ ”

They laughed together, and then Magnus moved to lay at the head of the bed while Lucretia went to get the box from the floor. She’d practiced putting it into the harness and putting it on a hundred times by now, so the leather straps felt natural against her skin. Magnus watched her intently -- this was now a first for them. They hadn’t seen each other like _this_.

Lucretia might have felt self-conscious, if she wasn’t so hungry for this. She _wanted_ it.

When she’d settled between his knees, Magnus reached for the little bottle next to his bed. “I can do it, if you don’t want to--”

“No,” she said. “I do.”

“I was really hoping you’d say that,” Magnus said, and handed her the bottle.

Lucretia started slow, teasing the rim before pressing one slick finger inside him. He fluttered around her, taking in deep, calming breaths as she tested him, carefully stroking. When he seemed comfortable, she added another, going slow and watching his face as she did.

“Is it alright?” she asked, and Magnus nodded. “Good.” She slowly began to spread her fingers apart, stretching him and resting her cheek against his bent knee. “I kept imagining me doing this,” she said. “That day you did was the most...amazing day, Magnus. You showed me so much and I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to see it.” She kissed his knee. “I came,” she said. “Thinking about this.”

“S-so did I -- _fuck_ \--” Magnus gasped as she scissored her fingers just a bit wider.

“Do you want the blindfold?”

“No,” he said firmly. “I want to see you.”

Lucretia lifted her head. “You...you really trust me. Don’t you?”

Magnus laughed. “I know you’ve got some doubts, Lu, but did you really think that after all these years together, I’d let you do this to me if I _didn’t_?”

She pressed her forehead against his knee, closing her eyes and laughing. “I’m such a fool sometimes. So...so nearsighted.”

“It’s okay. Just, uh--” Magnus swallowed. “Just keep going, okay? I can take another.”

Lucretia smiled. “I bet you can. I told you,” she added. “I bet you could take my whole hand.”

Magnus groaned. “ _Fuck_ , Lu--” He pushed himself onto his elbows. “Look, that sounds good, it really does, but--”

“I know. Now relax,” she said, and added a third finger.

The stakes were high, now. The dildo was just about the size of her three fingers, maybe a bit slimmer. Anything else, she figured, maybe have been too much, but as Magnus seemed to adjust to the feel of her, she hear him say, “One more.”

“You don’t need--”

“Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

Lucretia nodded. “Alright.” She kept it up like this, three fingers slowly pushing him apart as she reached for the lube with her other hand and let it coat her pinky finger. “Magnus if it’s too much--”

“It’s not _enough_ ,” he said. “Just...just a little more. I swear, that’s all I need. _Please_ ,” he added, and there was such a panicked, desperate look to him that Lucretia could only give in.

When all four of her fingers were inside him, Magnus seemed at peace. Lucretia felt him clench around her as she slowly moved in and out, her own body aching to see him like this, to see _more_ of him this way.

“Are you ready?” she asked. “Do you feel ready?”

Magnus nodded.

“Okay.” Slowly she withdrew her fingers, admiring how easy they slid out. She poured a generous amount of lube into her palm before covering the dildo with it.

“You know--” Magnus sat up again. “I thought watching you touch me like that was something, but _this_ \--”

Lucretia reached out and gave him a gentle push. “Easy, big guy.”

Magnus laughed. “Alright.” He took a few deep breaths. “Okay, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Lucretia moved closer, wrapping her hand around the base while bracing herself with the other on his knee. “Okay,” she said. “I’m here. I’ll go slow.” Magnus nodded as she pressed the tip to his entrance, pushing slowly and watching it disappear inside him. He was stiff, she could tell, so she waited for him to relax, until it became easier to push inside him.

“ _Wait_ ,” he said suddenly. Lucretia stilled and Magnus took a few more breaths. “Okay.” He nodded. “ _Okay._ ”

“Magnus, we can stop--”

“No,” he said quickly. “Don’t stop.”

“Alright.” Lucretia kissed his knee. “I’ll keep going.” She pulled out slowly, put a bit more lube on the end, then pressed back in again.

Magnus set the pace for them, and Lucretia gave him what he wanted. It was sort of elegant, in its own way. This cautious give and take between them. As he grew more comfortable, Lucretia picked up the pace. When he needed her to slow, she did.

It took time, but eventually she was able to really _move_ , the practiced slide of the dildo in and out of him becoming a comfortable thing. Magnus’s voice pitched higher when she slowly pressed deeper inside him, and now she felt it. She felt...not _power_ , because she didn’t like what that implied. It was something different, something about knowing that every time he said her name and every time he lifted off the bed, just a bit -- _she_ was the reason he was doing that.

 _Proud_ , she realized.

She was proud.

Magnus’s hand reached down for his cock, wrapping around it and stroking in time with her thrusts. “Come on,” he said. “ _Come on_ \--”

“It feels good?”

“Yeah--”

“It’s a good size, isn’t it? It felt good,” she added, “when I had it inside me.”

“ _Fuck_ \--”

“You were gone and I was alone. It wasn’t anything like you, but--” She thrust just a little rougher, and Magnus gasped. “It was _something._ ”

“ _Lucretia_ \--”

“I know what you mean now,” she said, slowing down. “About you being under me. It can’t be the same, because get to _feel me_. But when I was inside you, I could feel your pulse. _Gods_ \--” She drew almost entirely out before slowly pushing back in. “What would you _look like,_ wrapped around my entire fist--”

That was all it took. Magnus’s hips jerked up as he came, crying out as he head snapped back. It was the most intense Lucretia had seen him, and in that moment, she really _did_ feel a little powerful. It was because of _her._ She’d done that.

When Magnus had relaxed, Lucretia slowly pulled out of him, watching his chest rise and fall, admiring, just a bit, the mess he’d made of himself. She finally stood on shaky legs and undid the harness, setting the entire thing on the end of the bed before going to get something to clean Magnus up.

He stretched lazily when she came back to him, letting her draw the wet cloth over his chest as she kissed a line up to his neck.

“So?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say, Magnus.”

“Oh, you know. Maybe something about how I was totally right about us doing this, and how us breaking out of our comfort zone is a really good thing.”

Lucretia sighed. “Yes, Magnus, I _agree._ It was very nice to do something different.” She tossed the cloth to the side and settled into the crook of his arm. “You looked incredible,” she said.

“It _felt_ incredible.”

“I’m glad.”

He stroked his thumb over her arm, resting his other hand behind his head. “You know,” he said. “You never asked me to bend over.”

Lucretia shrugged. “Didn’t want to play all my cards at one time.”

“Very clever.” Magnus turned his head and kissed her forehead. “Next time, though.”

“Well.” Lucretia glanced up at him. “There’s only a next time if I don’t give it back. Otherwise we have to pay for it.”

“Huh.” Magnus considered this. “Looks like we owe the nice old lady a bit of coin then, don’t we?”

Lucretia laughed and closed her eyes. “It would appear that we do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ weatheredlaw


End file.
